Alcohol
One of the essential tools to surviving CDN is alcohol, as many in the galaxy have discovered. In galactic culture Almost all sapient races are known to enjoy beverages created from fermented vegetation. The mindfish is the hanar equivalent to alcohol. It’s not a drink per se; rather, its hallucinogenic skin oil is its main ingredient. If eaten by humans, its effects are more potent and release more slowly: an entire weekend is apparently required to shake it off. Hanar liquors are known to be enjoyed by certain high-caste batarians, as well as other aliens. Exports of Terran wine have been gaining major ground within the Salarian Union. Salarians have taken to the human drink because of its similarity to coort, a traditional drink for many salarian holidays and ceremonies, including the ritual meal held immediately following mating practices. Salarian consumers reportedly preferred wine over coort because it lacks the latter’s extremely bitter aftertaste, and sales of wine skyrocketed after it was endorsed as a substitute by several salarian religious leaders. Vineyards within the Alliance enjoyed record profits, and many made plans to expand their operations. However, they may eventually have competition within the Salarian Union, as several salarian businessmen and corporations are exploring the possibility of opening their own wine vineyards on Mannovai and Rannadril. Varieties *'Amore' *'Asari Honey Mead': A glass of this sweet and mellow drink can be bought on Eternity for 10 credits. *'Attena ryncol': A beverage devised in 2075 on Omega, by Daia T’Nara and Weyrloc Learv. It attempts to replicate the flavour of ryncol (specifically Jorgal ryncol) without the hazardous effects on non-krogan drinkers. Daia, who experienced the taste sensations of a number of ryncol varieties second-hand by melding with Learv, rated the drink a 99% success. The drink is named for Daia’s home region of Thessia, Attena. Learv proposed “the Delicious Daia” as an alternate name, but she talked him out of it *'Batarian Ale' *'Batarian Shard Wine' *'Beloved Blasto' *'Bina': A volus drink. It has an alcoholic ammonia mixture and may be borderline toxic to humans. *'Bisma': A hanar mindfish-derived drink. It has to be imported from the Illuminated Primacy because it only barely qualifies as alcohol, so it's not that popular with non-hanar. However, being only slightly alcoholic it's the 'official' drink of the Primacy armed forces, who are supposed to be paragons of society - the last thing the Primacy wants is 'drunken member of the military' anywhere in a news story. *'Bl’rnja': Of yahg origin. *'Black Dekuunan' *'Black Tooth': Palma juice with a shot or two of cana, which is a grains-based liquor. Palma juice is very dark, and rather sweet, which balances out the cana nicely. *'Blood ‘n’ Bluster' *'Boom-and-Bust' *'The Bubble' *'Burukh': A krogan drink. It is set on fire first, then put out, then drank while still hot. *'Cartel' *'Casted' *'Coort': A bitter salarian alcohol. *'(Crazily:) The De-Inhibitor' *'Dark Matter' *'(Declaratively:) The Tonal Statement' *'Dirty Maiden:' A mix of ryncol, Blue curaco, vodka and cured rhambol. If you order it without the rhambol, it's a Naked Maiden. If you get it on ice, it's a Cold Maiden. A Fire Maiden is basically the same preparation as a Dirty Maiden but mixed with Turian Rum and set on fire. *'Dirty Sepper' *'Double Tap' *'Earthquake' *'Edesh’i Citrus' *'Elarmin': A variety of mindfish-derived alcohol, known to many as "a hanar wine". *'Elasa': A pale green drink brewed on Thessia, nicknamed “Sorrow’s Companion”. It’s described as initially sharp and cold, though not unpleasant. By contrast, the aftertaste is described as strong and lingering with a bitter flavor and an undertone of tangy sweetness. *'Elder Sage' *'Enkindled' *'Eternity To Go' *'The Ever Alert' *'Explosive Decompression' *'Firami Fields' *'Fleet and Fire' *'Forget-Me-Not' *'Forilia Veridium': A dextro wine. *'Fornax Lite' *'Full Biotic Kick': It’s made from bourbon, Tuchanka dry, twist of orange, and ginger beer to fill. *'Fuzzy Goronak' *'Gasp ‘n’ Rasp' *'Genophage': Also known more politely as a “Hump-Buster”. A favourite of CDEM servicemen past and present, this deceptively fruity cocktail is more potent than it lets on - thanks in large measure to the one part olukir that goes into it. Three or more will be enough to put one out for the rest of the evening, so moderation is of the essence. *'Gimgin Kanasus' *'Hackett Hellstorm' *'Hanar Supernova' *'Hi Grav' *'Horosk': A hard turian drink. *'Hostile Takeover' *'Hurricane' *'IntoxiBev': A quarian sterilised beverage, available in various types: Black, Clear, Electric Blue, Green, Magenta, Red, Royal Purple, and Sunshine Yellow. *'Jaeto Jumbler' *'Juice-ticar' *'Just One Bullet' *'Kahje Venom' *'Kalinan’s Best': A salarian beer brewed with marsh grass, wintersalt and barley. It’s not technically a beer, but it’s the closest thing on the salarian colonies. It’s noted for its strong, briny kick and a particularly smooth sulfur aftertaste. *'Ker’Seno' *'Klixen Ichor' *'Land Grab' *'Last Kiss' *'Love Potion': Renamed post-human first contact to “Azure Skies”. *'Maelstrom Mangler' *'The Mandiblizer' *'Mannovai Mai-Tai': From Mannovai. *'The Milgrom' *'Mondrass Hollo' *'Moral Hazard' *'Nas mal breaker' *'Octovision' *'Olomo' *'Olukir' *'Orange Irunian' *'Ouiski': Distilled from naltha root, which in some turians provokes allergic reactions. *'Perfection': It contains strawberry liqueur. *'Plate Cracker' *'Primarch' *'Primordial Soup': Since its conception, Primordial Soup has gained great popularity as a bar food for the patron that just can’t stop drinking. Recipes vary according to the species of the patron and the bartender. Indeed, the only thing these drinks share is the presence of high-proof alchohol and a large serving of some type of pickled fruit, vegetable, or insect. *'Pureed Turian' *'Quint' *'Roh'ne': A hanar mindfish liquor. *'Rollout' *'Ruxxia Roulette' *'Salarian Schoolgirl' *'The Scorcher' *'Search and Destroy' *'Septo’s Blush' *'Serrice Ice Brandy': Enjoyed by virtually all species in the galaxy. Serrice’s distilleries, while large enough to cope with interplanetary demand, have never entirely converted to heavy industrial operations, keeping their output limited enough compared to demand to be expensive. Other wines and spirits from Serrice are likewise well-regarded. *'Shadowbrokertini': This drink can be served with or without lime. The Shadow Broker herself orders them without lime. *'Shoreleave': 1 ½ oz. Jaarvisech, 2 oz. freshly-squeezed crumberry juice, 1 oz. leedas juice, ¼ oz. Parrhicus. Fill a cocktail glass halfway with ice. Pour in the Jaarvisech, crumberry and leedas juice. Pour Parrhicus down the inside of the glass and let it slide to the bottom. Garnish with the dextro fruit of your choice. *'Shredder Turret' *'Shurasi Bomb' *'The Siiiiize' *'The Silent Step' *'Slavemaker' *'Solar Flare': The Solar Flare has a distinctive “halo” or “glow” because of the unique properties of the bacteria used to ferment the base grain, fruit, or vegetable. It’s this unusual bacteria that gives the drink its name, rather than whatever plant material is used as the base, for that reason there are many varieties. *'Strobe' *'Sunfire Wine': A beverage made from rare berries that grow on a small island on Kahje. It's rare, because the berries, known by the hanar as Riatalla or Sunfire Berries, only grow on that island. *'Sur’Smashed' *'Taetrus Carbomb' *'Terra Nova' *'Theocrat' *'Thunderball' *'The Tipper' *'Titrin'. A salarian alcoholic beverage, distilled from Tiram seeds. “Tastes terrible going down by itself, but you get some muscharva juice - or shrell, a couple of strawberries - in there, and you’ll barely taste it. Works great as a cocktail drink”. *'Total Recall' *'Trench Water' *'Thessian Slapshot' *'Thessian Temple': A mild drink. *'Uklatia': A type of wine. *'Ultamita Teronis' *'Varren Blood' * Vidanya Brandy: No relation to the matriarch. “Thessian-brewed and properly chilled - two ice cubes to the glass will usually be just right. It’s much like the asari: smooth and refreshingly cool, but with just enough bite once you’ve let down your guard to make it worthwhile". *'Warlord' *'Wasteland Fires' *'Weeping Heart': A martini with mild drell-skin venom. *'(Wildly:) The Explodinator' *'Worker’s Lament' *'Yuhurio Spell-Binder' *'Zoheela Liquor'. Rumor says it’s extracted from quarian starship fuel. Category:Food and Drink